Yūgo/Gallery
Official Yuugo full view.png Yuugo face.jpg Yugo First Concept Design.png|Yūgo's first concept design. Yugo Concept Art.png|Yūgo concept art. Yugo's face Concept Art.png|Yūgo's face concept art. Yugo's face Concept Art 2.png|Yūgo's face concept art. Young Yugo Concept Art.png|Young Yūgo concept art. 052016Animedia Yūgo Concept Art.png|Yūgo's concept art from Animedia May 2016. Sketches |-|Hidekazu Ebina= Sketch of Yūgo Hidekazu Ebina.png|Official Picture of Yūgo drawn by Hidekazu Ebina, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Jack, Young Yūgo and Rin Hidekazu Ebina.png|Official Picture of Jack, Young Yūgo and Rin drawn by Hidekazu Ebina. Sawatari and Yugo.jpg|Official Picture of Yūgo and Shingo drawn by Hidekazu Ebina. |-|Hiroki= Sketch of Yūgo by Hiroki.jpg|Official picture of Yūgo drawn by Hiroki, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Yūgo2 by Hiroki.jpg|Official picture of Yūgo drawn by Hiroki. Sketch of Yūgo and Clear Wing Ep116 by Hiroki.jpg|Official picture of Yūgo and Clear Wing drawn by Hiroki. |-|Fuji= Sketch of Yuzu and Yūgo by Fuji.jpg|Official picture of Yūgo and Yuzu riding a D-Wheel drawn by Fuji one of the ARC-V animators. Sketch of Yūgo by Fuji.jpg|Official Picture of Yūgo drawn by Fuji. |-|Maiko Abe= Sketch of Yūgo, Yūya and Yūto by Maiko Abe.png|Official Picture of Yūgo, Yūya and Yūto drawn by Maiko Abe, one of the ARC V animators. |-|Eri Kojima= Sketch of Yuzu and Yūgo by Eri Kojima.png|Official Picture of Yūgo and Yuzu drawn by Eri Kojima, one of the ARC V animators. V-Jump Yuugo unveiled.png Magazine Yugo and Kaitourappazūru.png Openings & Endings |-|Burn!= Yuugo face revealed.jpg |-|UNLEASH= Arc V Op 3 Yugo.png Arc V Ed 3 Yuya Yuto Yugo and Yuri.png |-|Trump Card= Arc V Op 4 Yugo.png Arc V Op 4 Yuzu smacking Yugo.png Arc V Dimensional counterparts.png Arc V Opening 4 Trump Card.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Yugo and Yuzu.png Arc V Ed 4 Yugo and Rin.png |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Arc V Op 5 Yugo.png Yuri vs Yugo OP 5.jpg Arc V OP 5 Yugo and Rin.png |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V OP 6 Yūya,Yūgo and Yūto.png Arc V OP 6 Yūya,Yūto,Yūgo and Yūri.png Arc V OP 6 Yūgo and Clear Wing.png |-|Dashing Pendulum= Arc V Ed 6 Yūgo and Rin.png Arc V Ed 6 Yūgo and Rin2.jpg Arc V Ed 6 Yūya,Yūto,Yūgo and Yūri.jpg Arc V Ed 6 Dashing Pendulum4.png Arc Ending 6 Dashing Pendulum.png Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 18 Yuugo appeared.jpg Episode 36 Yugo arrived.png Yuugo closeup.jpg Yugo arrived 2.png Yuugo closeup 2.png Wiki-background Episode 37 Yugo.jpg Arc V 037 Ute VS Hyugo.png Arc V Yugo's D-Wheel.png Ep37 Riding Duel Yūgo Synchro Summon.png Ep 37 Yugo summons Double Yoyo.png Ep37 Riding Duel Yūgo Synchro Summon2.png Arc V Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.png Arc V Yugo berserk.png Episode 46 Ep46 Yūgo notices Ken and Makoto.png Yugo, Ken, and Makoto 46.png Episode 47 Ep47 Yūgo in the Volcano Area.png Ep47 Yūgo and Clear Wing.png Ep47 Yūgo hugs Yuzu.png Yuzu and Yugo.jpg |-|Season 2= Episode 54 Yugo and Yuzu 54.jpg Yūgo scaring Yuzu54 (4).png Yugo and Yuzu 1.png Yūgo and Yuzu 54 (5).png Yūgo and Yuzu 54 (7).png Yūgo and Yuzu 54 (8).png Yūgo 54 (9).png Yuzu and Yugo 2.png Arc V 54 Yugo vs Yuto.png Yūgo and Yuzu 54 (10).png Yugo blushing 1.png Yugo blushing2.png Yugo vs Yuto.png Yuto vs Yugo.png Yugo vs Yuto 2.png Rin's image.png Yugo and Yuzu 3.png Yugo offers handkerchief.png Yugo and Rin.png Arc V Yugo and Yuzu ride through City.png Arc V Young Yugo and Rin Dueling.png Yugo and Rin 2.png Yugo and Yuzu 4.png Yugo and Yuzu chased by police.png Riding Duel Start.png Episode 55 Ep 55 Yuzu and Yūgo.png Ep 55 Chanbarider, Yūgo and Yuzu.png Yugo rides8.png Arc V Ep 055.png Ep 55 Yūgo jumping a Security roadblock.png Episode 62 Yuzu and Yugo poster.jpg Arc V Jean accepts the application forms of Yugo and Yuzu.png Ep62 Yuzu and Yūgo2.jpg Yuzu and Yugo 6.jpg Yuzu smack Yugo.jpg Yuzu and Yugo 7.jpg Ep62 Yuzu and Yūgo4.jpg Yugo and Yuzu 8.jpg Yugo nervous.jpg Ep62 Yuzu and Yūgo.png Ep62 Yuzu and Yūgo5.jpg Ep62 Yuzu and Yūgo3.jpg Episode 64 Ep64 Yūgo and Yuzu.png Ep64 Yuzu and Yūgo in Duel Palace.png Yugo and Yuzu 6.png Yugo and Yuzu 7.png Ep64 Yūgo and Yuzu2.png Episode 65 Yuzu and Yūgo65 (3).png Arc V Friendship Cup Participants.png Friendship Cup Participants 65 (17).png Episode 72 Arc V 072 Sawatari VS Hugo.png Shingo, Yugo, Clear Wing.jpg Dragon Bind Yugo.png Yuya and Yugo in sync 1.png Clear wing and Yugo.png Yuya and Yugo1.png Yugo takes action card.png Yuya and Yugo sync 2.png Yuya and Yugo sync.jpg Yugo won.png Ep 72 Shingo and Yugo.png Episode 77 Shocked when Sergey brutally defeated Yuzu.png Episode 78 Arc V Yugo crying.png Episode 83 Yugo vs Serena.jpg Episode 84 Ep 84 Yugo and Serena.png Ep84 Yūgo stares happily at Serena, mistaking her for Rin.png Serena and Yugo 84-1.png Arc V 084 Serena VS Hugo.png Rin and Yugo 84 3.jpg Serena and Yugo.jpg Rin and Yugo 84 4.jpg Rin and Yugo 84.jpg Arc 84 End.jpg Episode 85 Ep 85 Yugo.png Yugo and Serena 85-1.jpg Yugo and Serena 85-2.jpg Yugo punched in the face.jpg Yugo and Serena 85-3.jpg Yugo and Serena 85.jpg YGO-ARC-V-Ep-85-Img-0034.png Yugo 85.jpg Episode 86 Yugo 86-2.png Yugo 86-5.png Ep 86 Yugo.png Episode 87 Yugo ep 87.png Berserk Yugo 87.jpg Yugo, Yuya, Yuri 87.jpg Dimension Counterparts Synchronization.jpg Dimension Counterparts Synchronization 2.jpg Episode 88 Yugo Yuto Yuya 88.jpg Yugo and Yuya 88.png Ep88 Darkness Yugo.png Yugo Yuto Yuri 881.jpg Yugo snap out.jpg Episode 89 Yugo 89-5.jpg Yugo 89-4.jpg Yugo 89-2.jpg Ep 89 Yugo sad.png Ep 89 Yugo cries.png Yugo 89-1.jpg Yugo 89-3.jpg Episode 91 Ep91 Yūgo arrives.png Yuri vs Yugo 91.png Arc V 91 Joeri Vs Hugo.png Ep91 Yūgo tunes Beigomax and Taketonborg with Red-Eye.png Ep91 Yugo close up.png Episode 92 Yuri vs Yugo 92-2.png Episode 93 Arc V 93 Yugo disqualified.png |-|Season 3= Episode 106 Ep106 Yūgo Close up.png Yugo, Asuka, Yuzu 106.png Ep106 Yūgo's tears.png Asuka, Yugo, Yuzu 106.png Ep106 Yūgo after Yuzu'smack.png Asuka, Yugo, and Yuzu 106.jpg Episode 112 Yusho, Yugo, Asuka, and Yuzu 112.png Yugo, Asuka, and Yuzu 112-1.jpg Yugo, Asuka, and Yuzu 112-2.jpg Asuka, Yugo, Dennis, and Yuzu 112.png Yuzu, Yusho, Asuka, and Yugo 112.png Yusho and Yugo 112.png Yusho, Yugo, Asuka, Yuzu, and Dennis 112.png Yugo and Yuzu 112.jpg Episode 113 Ep113 Dimemsional Counterparts.png Episode 116 Yugo and Academia 116.jpg Kaito and Yugo 116.jpg Yusho, Yugo, Asuka 116.jpg Asuka, Yusho, and Yugo 116.jpg Yugo and Apollo 116-1.png Yugo and Apollo 116-2.png Ep116 Yūgo vs. Apollo.png Yugo 116-2.jpg Yugo 116-2.png Yugo 116-3.png Yugo and Apollo 116.jpg Rin and Yugo 116-1.jpg Rin and Yugo 116-3.jpg Yugo 116-1.jpg Rin and Yugo 116-4.jpg Rin and Yugo 116-2.jpg Yugo and Rin 116-1.jpg Episode 117 Yugo 117-1.jpg Yugo 117-2.jpg Rin and Yugo 117-1.jpg Rin and Yugo 117-4.jpg Rin and Yugo 117-2.jpg Rin and Yugo 117-3.jpg Rin and Yugo 117-5.jpg Ep117 Yūgo vs. Rin.png Rin 117-1.jpg Yugo 117-5.png Dimensional Counterparts 117.jpg Yugo 117-3.jpg Ep117 Yūgo crying.jpg Yugo and Rin 117-1.jpg Rin and Yugo 117.jpg Yugo 117-7.png Yugo 117-6.png Yugo 117-8.png Rin and Yugo 117-6.png Rin and Yugo 117-7.png Rin and Yugo 117-8.png Yugo 117-4.jpg Yugo and Rin 117-2.jpg Episode 118 Edo and Yugo 118-1.png Ep118 Yūgo.jpg Edo and Yugo 118-2.png Episode 121 Yuya and his counterparts 121.jpg Episode 125 Yugo and Edo 125.jpg Episode 126 Yuri, Yugo, Sora, Edo 126.png Yugo vs Yuri 126.jpg Yugo 126-1.jpg Yuri, Yugo, Sora 126.jpg Yugo 126-2.png Episode 129 Ep129 Clear Wing and Yūgo.png Episode 130 Zarc's Avatars 130.jpg Yugo 130-2.jpg Ep130 Yūgo activates the other effect of Shuriken Hurricane.png Yugo 130-3.jpg Ep130 Yūgo Normal Summons Speedroid Demonmagne.png Ep130 Awakened Yūgo Synchro Summon.png Ep130 Awakened Yūgo looking at Duskutopiaguy.png Ep130 Yūgo regains his senses.png Ep130 Yūgo determined to defeat Yūri.png Episode 131 Yugo 131-2.jpg Yugo 131-1.jpg Yuri and Yugo 131.jpg Episode 132 Yugo0426.JPG Yuri and Yugo 132-1.jpg Zarc25.JPG Yugo4.JPG Yuri and Yugo 132-2.jpg Episode 133 Yugo and Yuri 133.jpg DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 10.png ARC-V DVD vol 14.png ARC-V DVD vol 18.png ARC V Volume 22 Cover.jpg ARC-V Sound Duel 3.png Other Yugo manzai.png Yugo manzai 2.png Yugo manzai 3.png Yu4 manzai 0245.JPG Arc V Valentine's Day Rin Yugo and Yuya.png Animedia July 2016 Yūya, Yūto, Yūri and Yūgo.png|Yūgo, Yūto, Yūri and Yūya from Animedia July 2016. Category:Image Gallery